With the sustainable development of the science and technology, the voice function is added to more and more electronic devices. For example, some multimedia interaction devices can reply the questions put forward by a user based on voice information from the user; or open a corresponding application program such as a movie, music or a web page based on a voice instruction from the user.
Currently, when the electronic device replies the questions put forward by the user based on the voice information from the user, the reply voices are in the same tone; and when opening a corresponding application program with the voice function, the application program, although opened based on the voice information, can not present variable content according to different voice information input by the user.
In implementing technical solutions of embodiments of the present disclosure, the inventor found there are the following technical problems:
Nowadays, when the electronic device interacts with the user using voice, voice reply information from the electronic device is in the same tone and at the same speed, resulting in bad experience for some users in the interaction with the electronic device using voice due to their ages and habits. For example, the voice reply from the electronic device can not be heard clearly, the voice reply from the electronic device can not meet an experience requirement of the user, or the tone and speed of the voice reply is boring due to lack of emotion, thereby resulting in a bad user experience and a bad interaction effect. It follows that there is a technical problem that the electronic device can not output corresponding voice reply information based on a voice feature needed by the user.
In the usage, after the electronic device opens an application program by following the voice control information, content presented by the application program is predetermined. For example, if the user opens a movie file using Chinese voice information but the initial audio track and initial subtitle of the movie are expressed in English, the user needs to reset a Chinese audio track and subtitle, resulting in a bad user experience. Therefore, there is a technical problem that the electronic device can not control the application program automatically to set a currently presented result based on the voice feature of the user.